darksidetalesfandomcom-20200215-history
Strange Love
Production Details Directed by: Theodore Gershuny Written by: Edithe Swensen Edmund Alcott: Harsh Nayarr Marie Alcott: Marcia Cross Dr. Philip Carrol: Patrick Kilpatricl Synopsis A doctor makes a housecall and finds out that his patients are all vampires. Plot Act I In 1935, Edmund Alcott summons Dr. Philip Carrol to his home to check on his wife Marie, who apparently broke her leg. Philip insists she should go to a hospital to get a leg cast, but Edmund says she won‘t go due to her old age and distrust of hospitals. When the doctor is escorted inside their home, he’s shocked to learn Marie is actually a beautiful young woman — Edmund quips, “She’s aging beautifully, isn’t she?” Philip examines her while she sleeps and learns she has no pulse. She wakes up and is introduced to Philip, becoming smitten with him. He snaps her leg back into place but still insists she go to a hospital for proper treatment — Edmund rejects this and instead wishes the doctor to stay and watch over his wife. When Philip declines and attempts to leave, Edmund suddenly twists the doctor’s arm despite Marie‘s objectIons. After Philip is forced to submit, Edmund reveals he was born in 1776, and that he and Marie are vampires. He tells Philip “we are your masters”, then chains him to the house by his neck (similar to a dog). He and Marie retire to their large two-person king size coffin, promising to see Philip ”when the sun sets”. Act II The next night, the vampires wake up and ask the imprisoned doctor if he’s still sane. An astonished Philip watches as Marie walks around on her fully healed leg. Tired of Marie drinking blood from various animals, Edmund announces he will leave to get human blood and jokingly tells Philip he will bring a hamburger back for him since there‘s a food stand near his “hunting grounds”. He snaps his finger and disappears; an exasperated Marie calls Edmund a show-off. Marie discusses Edmund with Philip, telling him they met during the Civil War. While Philip believes Marie was originally a victim of Edmund’s, she sternly disagrees — in fact, she wanted him to bite her so she could be immortal. She lists off the many pros of being a vampire: flying, transformations, and doing things to your body “beyond your wildest imaginings”. She tells him a vampire‘s life is all power and beauty — her words inadvertently hypnotize Philip, forcing him to carry her to the couch. He prepares to touch her leg, but she stops him and says Edmund is returning. Edmund reappears and orders Philip away from Marie. Annoyed, he tells Marie “I had a rotten dinner and I’m a little drunk”, implying he drank a homeless man. He gives Marie a vial of blood, but she doesn’t want it. This leads to an argument with Philip defending Marie; Edmund responds by unlocking Philip and allowing him to fight. Philip tries to swing the chain at Edmund, but he’s too fast; eventually Edmund grabs the chain from him and rips it in half. He grabs Philip’s arm once more and almost breaks it, but lets go after Marie hurts her leg trying to intervene. He rushes to her aid and passionately kisses her. Act III Two weeks have gone by. Edmund shaves Philip’s face, wanting to “spruce him up” before they eat him. He laughs at Marie’s affections toward Philip, comparing the doctor to a cute and entertaining pet — “but in the end, just food”. He accidentally cuts Philip’s throat; he tastes his blood and calls it ”sublime”. He wants to give Philip a last meal, but the doctor insists he’s not hungry and would rather have a cigarette. Marie is against eating Philip, suggesting they leave and let the police find him. Insulted, Edmund reminds her this is who they are and claims she has fed off small animals for too long. He orders her not to question him again before disappearing once more. Marie comforts Philip, but he’s horrified of dying....even more so of never seeing her again. He admits he’s crazy about her (despite very likely still being in a trance), so she leads him to a red-sheeted bed and kisses him. Afterwards, she grabs a knife and tells him “love and pain are so close”. She barely cuts Philip’s chest and drinks a trickle of his blood; she does the same to her chest and he drinks her blood. They make passionate love over the next few hours. Act IV Edmund reappears and is furious to find Marie and Philip together. Philip gets up and shows he can now rip his chains. Edmund tries to hurt the doctor, but Philip reveals his new vampire fangs and uses his heightened strength to subdue Edmund. Marie gives Philip a wooden stake, which he drives into Edmund’s heart. As he lies bloody on the floor, Marie escorts Philip to the back room and the two retire in the king-size coffin. The sun starts to creep in, causing Edmund to die and vanish into thin air. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Written by Edithe Swensen Category:1986